


Not PC, Daniel

by MadBertha



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:54:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4006549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadBertha/pseuds/MadBertha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Politically-correct Rorschach; response to kinkmeme prompt. How IC would you expect this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not PC, Daniel

**Author's Note:**

> [_Queen's Quarterly: the Magazine for Gay Guys with No Hangups_](http://www.creativevisionsbooks.com/camagaqqu00000000na.html), became _QQ_ later, and was published from 1969 to 1979 in New York.

  
**Title:** Not PC, Daniel  
**Rating** : PG  
**Pairing** : Rorschach/Daniel  
**Warnings** : Derogatory language **  
Summary** : Politically-correct!schach (response to kinkmeme prompt and also to cheer an anon)

 

**Not PC, Daniel**  
_[Politically-correct Rorschach prompt on the third kinkmeme](http://spam-monster.livejournal.com/2938.html?thread=6497402#t6497402).  
_

Dan isn't sure he likes this new empathetic Rorschach. Ever since Rorschach gave in to his ' _unnatural and decadent urges_ ,' he’s been acting a little bit strange. That is, if you can come to terms with a Rorschach that regularly snuggles against Dan's broad chest or straddles him in bed...

This, however...

"Comedian, that is a derogatory term, prefer you refer to 'gay' men."

"How about 'muff divers,' what do you call 'em?" said the comedian, testing how far to take him.  
  
"Lesbian women!"

"I don’t believe I’m hearing this, Rorschach," says Adrian.

\---

Bernie carefully sets down his coffee before he speaks. "[QQ](http://mad-bertha.livejournal.com/3578.html#fn1) is a _quarterly_ , hence the Q, and that’ll be Friday. Why don't you get yourself a calendar, for chrissakes!"

The End is Nigh guy looks so dejected, Bernie regrets his words and says, "Tell you what, I’ll hold an issue for you."

Sign guy looks slightly less glum and says, "I’ll be back on Friday, you will have it then?"

"Yeah." Bernie assures him.

Waits for the requisite five seconds before the prick turns around and asks him, "You sure?"

"Yeah, yeah. Now scoot before I change my mind!" He picks up his coffee and, as he watches the sign shrink away, he turns to the young boy reading the pirate comic, "Who would have thought, eh? Takes all kinds!"

\---

Dan starts becoming suspicious when Rorschach, apparently out of the blue tells him what he thinks of Laurie, with barely-masked disdain, "Flashing womenly assets - an insult to women, reduces them to objects." He thinks carefully, _this is an opportunity_ , and Dan is also a shrewd tactician.

Making up his mind, he says at the end of a patrol, putting Archie to bed for the night, "Adrian’s suggesting I use his home network for this research."

Rorschach freezes. The blots move furiously. A throat sound and then growls, "Unnecessary. Much wastage already in society. Veidt’s system are in excess of what you... the case needs."

Dan focuses his gaze upon the panel he's working on, "Rorschach." The blots swim languidly across the mask in enquiry. "You know, a few months ago, we had that argument?"

"Long ago, Daniel, have other things to worry about besides inconsequential disagreements..."

"I think you remember this one. When you were talking about Jewish bankers and Swiss banks?"

Rorschach retreats slowly towards the stairs that lead to the tunnel.

Dan advances. "This... change in you, has it got anything to do with that?"

He simply stands there silently, as if in thought.

"Rorschach?"

Finally, he comes up to Daniel and says, "Thought that was what you wanted, Daniel." Before Dan can make a move, he turns around and walks towards the tunnel, "Nothing wrong with being a bit more cognizant of other’s feelings."

Daniel can’t work out if he was simply being an asshole.


End file.
